christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
UserTalk: Mouseinphilly
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Scott (talk) 19:22, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks SO much for helping to expand this wiki. I've embarassed to admit that I've been away far too long and I'm an admin...! In any event, thank you for your good work and let's see how much more we can get this site expanded in the next four months! Regards, --PMDrive1061 16:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki stuff Hi there! Sorry I haven't been around a whole lot -- so many things going on! I'll definitely be here more as the season approaches, but probably still not as much as I'd like to be. You're here every year for the season and always seem to do a good job. What do you think about becoming an admin? It means you'd have the power to revert vandalism, block continuous problem editors, and also have the ability to help new editors as well. Let me know what you think :) —Scott (talk) 15:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, you're all set! Let me know if you have any questions. What's your first name by the way, so I know what to call you? —Scott (talk) 17:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming an Admin! I hope you will do a great job :) JACK5555 20:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) page titles? Hi, I just wanted to know if we can edit titles of pages that already are listed? For example, I just added info to a couple pages, but wanted to add dates after the title of the movie, but couldn't figure out how to do it? (Sorry, technically-challenged here!) Edit to add: I created two new pages for movies that already had links on the schedule list. Can they be linked up? The movies were "A Dad for Christmas" and "Ms. Scrooge". Sorry about that! Mikeysel 11:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I just became a mod. I can delete them for you, if it's okay by you. Mouseinphilly 7:31 AM US EST Nov 12 2009. ::Hi! Yes, please, delete the ones I created and I will redo them. Congratulations on becoming a mod! I'm brand-new here, still trying to figure things out. Thanks! ~ Mike :::Done...and done! Mouseinphilly 7:57 AM US EST Nov 12 2009. Spam Page The page Rudolph Returns is a spam page. No such special exists, and you could even tell so by the description in it. Could you please delete it? JACK5555 21:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Done! Mouseinphilly 4:24 PM UE EST Nov 14 2009. ::Thanks :) JACK5555 23:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) need a title edit Hi Mouseinphilly, could you please edit the title of this page? http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/It_Upon_The_Midnight_Clear It should be "It Came Upon The Midnight Clear". Somehow I forgot the word "Came" when making the page. Thanks in advance! Mikeysel 06:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Navigation Bar Hi, I was just wondering if you could change the link on the Navigation bar that says "2008 Christmas Specials" to the link for the "2009 Christmas Specials". Thanks! Jack5555 16:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how to do it. Mouseinphilly 8:29 PM US EST Nov 28 2009. ::Ah okay. Thanks anyways :) Jack5555 03:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Request The page Elf needs to be deleted because an already existing page for this character already exists as Elf Foreman. The name Foreman Elf is more specific than just Elf. Thanks! Jack5555 03:43, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Done like a ham dinner December 25th. Mouseinphilly 8:00 AM US EST Dec 1 2009. ::Thanks! Jack5555 20:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Best and Worst Christmas Specials and Movies of the 2000's What are the best and worst Christmas Specials and Movies of the 2000's? I'm putting together a pair of lists on the TV specials and movies that were good and bad. Give us your opinions, and we'll list them in November 2010. Mouseinphilly 10:00 AM US EST Dec 10 2009. :Here's what I can list for now (I may add more later): :Best specials: "Christmas Who?", "Christmas Every Day!", A Johnny Bravo Christmas, "A Very Possible Christmas", Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation, and Prep and Landing. :Worst specials: "A Robot for All Seasons" (primarily because I'm a Jenny/Brad shipper) and "A Lost Claus". :--JeremyCreek 05:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The Best Christmas Specials of 2009 What were your selections for the best Christmas Specials of 2009? Submit your choices and I'll post them after the first of the year. Mouseinphilly 10:00 AM US EST Dec 10 2009 :I vote for Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation, definitely. --JeremyCreek 05:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC)